Cozars on a Fronday Afternoon
by Mini Goat
Summary: THTJB - Sometimes it was handy to have a med student as a tenant. Too bad she wasn't home


**_AN:_**_ Another The House That Jack Built story. This one introduces Dr. Weir… sort of…_

**Cozars on a Fronday Afternoon**

"Liz! You here?" Jack bellowed as he banged on her door.

A messy blond head popped out of the apartment two doors down. "Jesus Christ, Jack, are you trying to wake the dead? Liz left for class already" She grumped at him, clearly having been woken from her sleep.

"Isn't it a little late to still be in bed Sam?" Jack tried to drawl at her, but the way he was holding his leg ruined the casual stance he was trying to project.

"I was studying all night. What did you do to your leg?"

"Don't ask." Jack grumped at her, his expression one of chagrin.

She tilted her head. "Do you need someone to wrap it for you?"

"You could do that?"

"Sure. Can't be worse than some of the ballet injuries I had as a teen."

"You don't strike me as the kind that does something as girly as ballet Carter."

Sam shrugged. "No one thought you'd get so into Wormhole X-Treme, you would start writing fan fiction about it Jack." She reminded him.

"Ok, so you like to prance around in a tutu." He agreed. "I'd appreciate it if you wrapped it."

"Come on, I have some ACE bandages in my bathroom." She motioned for him to enter her Spartan apartment.

"You haven't gotten out to buy furniture yet huh?"

"I haven't had time honestly."

"I've got a truck. Are you looking for anything specific? I could probably pick you up some stuff kind of cheap or even free. Lots of people are moving off campus this time of year."

Sam looked at him thoughtfully. "I'd appreciate that. Nothing that stinks of smoke but I can work with whatever you bring me. That's what paint and dust covers are for. I need a dresser or two, a couch, a coffee table and a bookcase."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll see what I can find."

"Take off your pants and sit down in my desk chair. I'll be right back." She told him and headed for the bathroom.

Jack gratefully pulled down his pants and sat. His knee was killing him and turning a familiar shade of mottled purple.

A few moments later Sam called out to him from the bathroom. "Listen, do you have a color preference because I have a ton of these things."

Meanwhile from the hallway outside, something that sounded like a body being dragged could be heard coming closer to the door which banged open. "Hey Kitten! I'm here with your bed!" Jacob Carter announced loudly to the room only to goggle at Jack who sat on her single chair in nothing but a black t-shirt and boxers with a giant Homer face eating a donut strategically positioned at his crotch.

Sam meanwhile was coming out of the bathroom and stared open mouthed at her father glaring at Jack and started blushing furiously.

Jack looked between them in confusion.

"Who's your new playmate Sammy?"

Sam blushed deeper. "Dad, this is my landlord Jack. He hurt his knee and Liz wasn't home to help him wrap it." Sam finally said, apparently deciding to be offended by her father's assumptions. "Jack, this is my father, Jacob. I'll assume he brought me a bed to sleep on." She raised an eyebrow at her dad.

"Yes, I brought your bed. I still don't understand why you didn't just take your stuff. You don't owe that idiot anything."

"I told you dad, having to replace my stuff is a small price to pay to never see Jonas ever again."

"I don't know what you saw in him."

Sam shrugged. She wasn't about to admit that for a while she'd continued dating the guy out of spite because her father never liked anyone she dated at all.

"Hey, um, I can go if this is a bad time." Jack offered pointing at the door and reaching for his pants with a wince.

"Sit." Sam told him as her hand pushed him back into the chair by his chest. "Dad is just delivering my bed so I can put my blow up mattress away. I'm sure he can handle getting it to my bedroom while I wrap your knee." She looked down at his legs. "Jack, you need to see a doctor."

"I was trying to." He reminded her.

"One with their license. That looks bad." She frowned at him in concern and he got lost in her eyes again.

"Ahem." Jacob said loudly.

Sam blushed again which Jack was finding fascinating as what was going through her head that she was blushing every time her dad called attention to the fact that he was still there. He decided to find out after dad left. "I like the yellow ones." He told her with a grin.

"Yellow it is." She agreed and grabbed one of the wider yellow bandages and she started deftly wrapping it around his knee, covering the blooming bruise. "So you won't tell me how you did this?" she asked him gently, her fingers lightly brushing on his leg.

Jack cleared his throat and thought about Margret Thatcher in a thong. Anything to keep his body from responding to her gently running her long thin fingers around his thigh with her dad literally in the next room. "I um, I'll tell you later." He managed to croak out to her perplexed look.

"Jack," she said in a teasing tone. "Did you fall off a ladder again?" She had finished wrapping his knee and had rested her hands gently on his other leg.

Oh this was bad. This was very bad he decided. What a ridiculous time for her dad to show up. All he wanted to do is pull her forward and find out how sweet she tasted. Find out if her skin was as silky as it looked. Jack groaned inwardly. He was just starting to get his life together and now he's falling for a woman who he'd bet a buck he was at least ten years older then if not more. She probably didn't even like him that way. She was attracted to him but that could just be lust. Next week she could be into someone else.

"I should go." He said with a frown and grabbed his pants off the floor abruptly.

"Ok." She said, her voice had a hint of hurt to it but she shrugged and gave him a bland look.

"Thanks for wrapping my knee Sam." He told her softly after he zipped his pants. He wanted to give her a hug but with his luck her father who was busily swearing at the bed rails in the other room would pop out like Daniel.

"Any time Jack. Don't forget to ice that."

"I won't." He looked at her for a long time, willing her to understand he didn't really want to leave but there was no way to have a conversation right now.

She gave him a soft wistful smile. Impulsively she leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth quickly. "Be more careful when you don't have someone helping you."

"Yes mom." He told her but he had a wide stupid grin on his face as he turned and left.

Jacob had been quietly watching them from the hall and waited until after Jack left. "Be careful with that one Sam." He told his daughter.

"What do you mean dad?" she asked him in exasperation.

"Don't offer him anything you don't mean to. That's all." Jacob saw how her landlord looked at her. The man was falling fast and hard and if she broke his heart it was going to crush the guy. He'd worked things so she lived in the building his best friend owned to get her away from the creep she'd almost gotten engaged to. He didn't want to see her rebound break some poor guy's heart because she wasn't ready for anything besides a good time right now.

"We're just friends dad." She assured him. "He's a nice guy. I like him, but I'm not ready for anything serious yet."

Jacob sighed inwardly. He'd better call George and have him warn this guy off or something.


End file.
